After the Shock
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Takes place after So The Drama. Shego survives being shocked with thousands of volts of electricity, but is she the same afterward? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kim Possible.


Prologue

_ The transmitter was destroyed. _

"_You know what I hate?" Kim Possible, teen hero, asked Shego._

"_That your date melted?" she replied sarcastically._

"_Nah. You!" Kim yelled as she kicked Shego into the malfunctioning transmitter._

_ With a scream, Shego collided with the tower and was shocked with several thousand volts of electricity. As the tower collapsed, she blacked out. _

"_NO!" yelled Drakken as he witnessed the enormous structure collapse on top of his long time employee and friend._

_ He quickly rushed off the roof and headed for the stairs. He reached the ground floor just as the police showed up. Drakken didn't see them. His only concern was to get to Shego and make sure she wasn't dead. Just a few more steps. Just as he reached the pile of rubble she was buried under, he was surrounded by the police. He struggled against them in vain._

"_NO! I HAVE TO GET TO HER!" he shouted as he was dragged towards a police car._

_ Just as the door was closed behind him, he looked up and saw Kim Possible, smiling in triumph on the roof. He didn't get to stay long enough to witness the medics pull Shego from underneath the rubble. As the car drove away, he yelled "THIS ISN'T OVER KIM POSSIBLE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" _

Shego was slowly regaining consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the blinding pain. The second was that her hands and feet were chained to what appeared to be a hospital bed. She heard footsteps approaching her room. Quickly, she closed her eyes and pretended she was still unconscious. She didn't want to take any unnecessary chances and she did want to find out why she was in so much pain.

"Okay. Patient appears stable. Should be okay to move her now." said an unrecognizable voice.

" How did she even survive that?" asked a second.

"I have no idea. By all medical laws, the shock should have killed her in a split second. It's a miracle in itself that she's not burnt to a crisp." said the first voice.

She remembered now. The fight, the kick, and the shock of thousands of volts of electricity running through her body in a mere second. The bed started to move. Shego realized she was in prison. It wasn't hard to figure out considering the yells and whistles she heard as she was wheeled down a hall. '_Must be in the men's section.' _she thought as they moved. They soon reached her cell and she was lifted off the bed and put onto another. Soundlessly, the two doctors left the room. Then, and only then, did Shego open her eyes.

Shego stared at the ceiling for what she guessed was an hour. She recalled the pure terror she experienced in the five seconds after hitting the destroyed transmitter before she blacked out. Terror. That was a new emotion for her. Sure, she had been scared before. Was even horrified once. But terror, that beat them all. Suddenly, she became aware of a buzzing sound. Quickly, Shego dove underneath her small bed. She reappeared just as quickly when she realized it was only the lone light bulb in ceiling. There was that feeling again. Terror.

"All right that's it! I'm outta here!" she said aloud.

With a blast of green plasma, the wall of her cell was destroyed. Shego ran through the halls of the prison until she found Drakken's cell. Just as she blasted the door open on a very surprised Drakken, the alarms started blaring.

"COME ON DR. D! WE'RE GETTIN' OUTTA HERE!" Shego yelled as she grabbed him by the collar. As she hauled him to his feet, she saw a bunch of guards running towards them. She just sighed and blasted through the back wall of Drakken's cell. '_You know, you'd think they'd learn not to give a cell on the ground floor that as well faces the woods.' _Shego mused as she dragged Drakken through the newly formed door.

"Sh..Shego!" Drakken finally managed to stutter, "You're alive!"

"Yup." was all she said as she melted a section of the fence and continued running. She couldn't help but notice the extreme pain as she ran.

"But...how?" Drakken asked.

"Don't really have time to explain right now Doc." Shego said as she focused on dodging the numerous bullets that were being fired at them.

Drakken remained silent until they were safe in their nearest lair.

"So...how did you survive, exactly?" he asked as Shego shot him a aren't-you-glad-I'm-still-alive glance. "Not that I'm upset about it." he added quickly.

Shego explained everything just before she passed out from pain. Drakken hurridley picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and retrieved a bottle of high strength pain killers from her bathroom. He gave her one and left her to sleep. Heading to his own room, he couldn't help but worry about her.

Shego woke up and realized that the pain was gone. She was relieved until she saw a bright flash and heard a roar. She screamed and dove under the bed. She stayed there, silently crying and shaking all night. She knew, of course, that it was just a thunderstorm. And she was ashamed of herself for acting like a frightened kindergartener. Her, the most dangerous woman in the world! She wasn't afraid of anything! Or at least, she wasn't supposed to be. And it wasn't just storms, Shego was afraid of anything electrical.

She constantly tried to stay away from anything electrical. Drakken, being Drakken, was too thick headed to realize anything was wrong. It didn't take long for Shego to relinquish her fear of small electrical devices. Soon, the only thing that really scared (or as she begrudgingly admitted) terrified her, were storms. Even small storms sent her scurrying under her bed. Whenever one came up during the day, she would tell Drakken that she was going to take a break when in reality, she went to her room to hide. It wasn't until one particularly bad night that Drakken found out Shego's secret.

_6 months later..._

It was a horrible storm. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed every five seconds. Shego had been under her bed for hours now, too frightened to sleep. '_I can't take it anymore!' _she thought. Slowly, she emerged from her hiding place only to scream as another lightning bolt lit up her room. Across the lair, Drakken stirred and woke up, thinking he heard screaming. Deciding he was dreaming, he rolled over and went back to sleep. But not before noticing the unusually bad storm outside.

Shego needed comfort and security. And she knew of only one person who could give that to her, even if it meant being utterly humiliated. Shego slowly started for Drakken's bedroom. Once there, she opened his door and slipped inside quietly. She was almost to his bed when a large clap of thunder and an extremely bright flash caused her to scream. Drakken jerked awake. Dazed, he looked around for the source of the scream. He could just barely make out a figure at the foot of his bed.

As he watched, the figure slowly made it's way up to where his head was. Another lightning flash revealed to him that the figure was Shego.

"Shego, it's four-thirty in the morning. What do you want?" he snapped at her.

Taking a deep breath, Shego said " I was sort of..." and that was as far as she got before she screamed again and jumped backwards. Drakken laughed, realizing that his seemingly all powerful sidekick was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Sh...Shego!" he gasped, "I didn't know you were afraid of storms!" Drakken then doubled up into another fit of laughter.

Shego was deeply hurt. She didn't know why, she just was. She had thought that Drakken would understand, what with all his fears. With a whimper, she turned to go.

"Wait! Shego, wait!" Drakken called, having regained his composure. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Never mind!" Shego snarled at him.

Sensing he had gone too far and had somehow hurt her feelings, Drakken got out of bed and went over to Shego who had yet to move from the bedside. He looked into her eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark. He saw the fear there and felt awful for laughing at her. After all, he was afraid of a lot of things himself.

"Shego, I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just that I recalled you saying you weren't afraid of anything and then here you are, afraid of something as small and simple as a thunderstorm. Now, please tell me what you wanted."

As he finished apologizing, he suddenly realized why she was afraid. Six months earlier, she had been kicked into the transmitter and shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out earlier. All those times he'd thought he'd heard screams. And all the times she took a "break" during a storm. He felt like an idiot.

"I understand now, Shego. And I really am sorry." he said when she remained quiet.

Shego, seeing he was sincere, decided to tell him, or rather, ask him what she wanted.

In a small, frightened voice that didn't seem to fit her, Shego looked at Drakken and asked "Can I sleep with you tonight? I...haven't really gotten much sleep."

Truth be told, Drakken really didn't think she had slept at all. Just as he was about to say that, lightning flashed again. Drakken caught a glimpse of Shego, and it was startling. There were tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. With the next thunderclap, Shego yelped and jumped into Drakken's arms. As the lightning continued to flash, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Without a word, he helped Shego to his bed and tucked her in. Climbing in beside her, he gave her his most cherished possession, his teddy bear. She took it and nodded her thanks. As soon as he was settled, she curled into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Drakken lay awake and watched her, thinking that he was glad, and a little surprised, that Shego would trust him with her secret.

Soon, he too fell back asleep. They slept in that day. When they woke up the next morning, Shego found herself beside Drakken, curled into him even, with her arms around his neck. She made him swear he would never tell anyone about it, and he promised whole heartedly without the help of her plasma, although it did help to persuade him slightly. Shego, her mind at peace, simply snuggled her head back into his shoulder and went back to sleep.


End file.
